Please Tied My Shoelaces
by vidiaidiv
Summary: "Jika tali sepatuku lepas, maukah kau selalu mengikatkannya untukku? Karena hanya kau yang mau melakukannya. So, please always be my side." –HRJ-
1. Chapter 1

Please, Tied My Shoelace

Cast: Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun

Genre:Romance, Friendship, School Life, Drama

Disclaimer: Ini bukan asli karya author, author cuma me rombak cerita milik kak Khunrimhotwalkerz dengan judul yang sama tapi cast berbeda. Jadi ini bukan plagiat yaa

Warning : Boys Love, BL Boy x Boy, Yaoi

.

.

'Summary:"Jika tali sepatuku lepas, maukah kau selalu mengikatkannya untukku? Karena hanya kau yang mau melakukannya. So, please always be my side." –HRJ-

.

.

.

Jeno POV

Ini hari pertamaku memasuki sekolah yang baru tapiibuku malah tidak bisa mengantarku karena harus menghadirimeetingmendadak di kantornya. Bukannya aku manja, tapi keluargaku baru pindah kekota ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Otomatis aku masih belum hafal jalanan yang ada di kota ini. Khususnya jalan menuju sekolah baruku. Dan sekarang aku harus berlari di antara lalu-lalang pejalan kaki karena aku salah menaiki bis. Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat. Aku hendak berlari menyeberang jalan raya tepat ketika rambu untuk pejalan kaki menyala merah. Sial! Aku kalah cepat. Aku menunggu lampu itu kembali hijau dengan tidak sabar. Tidak banyak orang yang akan menyeberang. Mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki jam kerja. Ah, itu semakin membuatku gelisah. Hanya ada seorang namja berseragam SMA di depanku. Namja itu tiba-tiba melangkah semakin maju. Kakinya mulai menapak aspal jalan raya. Astaga! Jangan-jangan dia mau menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Aku segera menarik lengannya sebelum mobil menyambarnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata aku menariknya terlalu keras sehingga membuat kami tersungkur ke belakang.

"Aww!" pekiknya.

Aku segera bangkit dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Namja itu tak merespon. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan debu yang menempel. Manikku menangkap sebungkus rokok yang terjatuh di dekatkakinya. Menyadari arah tatapanku, namja itu memungut bungkus rokok itu. Kemudian tatapannya beralih padaku. Maniknya menusukku tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" namja itu membentakku.

"Eungg, aku hanya…." mendadak aku gugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa,

"Lain kali jangan ikut campur urusan orang. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku," aku menunduk meminta namja itu melenggang pergi.

"Apa-apan sih, namja itu? Bukannya berterima kasih setelah kutolong malah marah-marah. Sudah tidak tahu sopan santun, ketahuan merokok lagi. Dasar! Tabiatnya benar-benar buruk," aku menggerutu. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikap namja itu. Tetapi yang lebih mengganggu pikiranku adalah apakah benar namja itu hendak bunuh diri? Lalu apa yang membuatnya ingin melakukan aksi bodoh itu?

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!" aku menengok arlojiku dan baru menyadari bahwa aku semakin terlambat ke sekolah. Ini gara-gara namja itu. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Di hari pertama sekolah baruku, aku harus menerima kesialan yang beruntun. Kini aku dihukum berdiri di luar kelas gara-gara terlambat. Jika saja aku tak bertemu dengan namja itu, tidak-tidak. Jika saja aku tak salah naik bis, tidak bukan itu. Jika saja ibu bisa mengantarku, aku pasti tidak akan terlambat. Ah, lebih baik aku tak menyalahkan siapapun. Toh, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Hai, kau murid baru kan? Aku Mark. Kita akan jadi teman sekelas sekarang." Seorang murid namja yang juga dihukum karena terlambat menyapaku. Ditengah-tengah siksaan dari guru kami, ia masih saja sempat menyapaku.

"Aku Jeno. Salam kenal," balasku.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Arcadia High School, LA."

"Wah, jadi kau dari luar negeri, ya? Hebat! Kau tidak kesulitan menghadapi perbedaan budaya di sini?"

"Tidak juga. Keluargaku masih orang Korea."

"Oh, begitu ya? Jen, aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Berasal dari luar negeri saja tidak menjamin kau bisa mendapatkan peringkat yang tinggi di sini. Persaingan di sini sangat ketat. Semua berambisi untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Itu sebabnya sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Korea."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan berjuang sebaik mungkin."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang tak asing bagiku melintas di depan kami. Aku terkejut bukan main. Itu namja brutal yang ku tolong pagi tadi. Dan dialah penyebab aku berdiri di sini. Dengan entengnya dia memasuki kelas. Aku mengintip dari jendela. Ku lihat iamelenggang menuju bangkunya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Astaga, apa-apaan dia? Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu ketika ada guruyang mengajar di kelas.

"Dia Renjun, salah satu murid jenius di sekolah ini. Mungkin karena kejeniusannya itu semua orang membiarkan saja ketika dia bertindak seenaknya. Bahkan para guru saja enggan menegurnya. Selain itu dia dikenal sebagai 'King of Rudeness'. Ada juga yang mengatainya 'Pangeran Es', 'Bad Boy'. Dia punya segudang julukan jika kau mensensusnya satu persatu."

Aku semakin penasaran dengannya. Kulihat guru Matematika yang tadinya sedang mengajar, menghampiri bangkunya. "Renjun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau ini datang terlambat tapi berani-beraninya masuk ke kelas tanpa seizinku? Sekarang kerjakan soal di depan!" Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menuliskan jawaban soal Matematika yang baru saja ditulis. Aku sedikit memicingkan mataku untuk melihat soal itu lebih jelas. Tak sampai dua menit, ia sudah menyelesaikan soal itu dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ini sudah cukup? Sekarang boleh aku melakukan apapun yang kumau?"Sekarang pandanganku beralih pada guru Matematika yang masih belum kutahu namanya itu.

"Apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu pada gurumu? Kau sungguh tak punya sopan santun. Dimana etikamu?"

"Anda menyuruhku mengerjakan soal itu, dan aku berhasil mengerjakannya dengan sempurna. Apakah masih ada masalah?"

"Berani-beraninya kau!" kulihat guru itu hendak memukul Renjun.

"Hak Asasi Siswa pada Undang-Undang Negara pasal 6 ayat 2, Guru tidak boleh menggunakan hukuman fisik atau kekerasan secara verbal atau fisik pada siswanya. Bukan begitu, Han ssaem?" Astaga! Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang siswa mampu membungkam gurunya sendiri hingga tak berkutik. Sikap namja itu sungguh arogan. Dagunya yang terangkat dan manik tajamnya yang menelisik guru paruh baya di depannya itu seolah menelanjangi Han seonsaengnim. Namja itu kembali duduk di bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan lagi Han seonsaengnim yang kuyakin amarahnya sudah memuncak.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Siapa yang mennyuruh kalian mengintip? Cepat lanjutkan hukuman kalian!" parahnya, amarah Han seonsaengnim yang memuncak itu dilampiaskan pada kami yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana chingu yaaa...

pada tertarik buat baca fict ini ga?

Kalo banyak yg minta di lanjut aku bakalan post lanjutannya secepatnya...

tapi kalo ga ada aku remove aja yaaa...

Oh ya sekali lagi aku tegasin ini bukan murni fict aku tapi punya kak Khunrimhotwalkerz.

so buat yang udah pernah baca mungkin nggak asing dengan fict ku ini...

etttt... tapi fict ini aku bedain dikit yaaa...

kalo punya kakak Khunrimhotwalkerz itu bukan BL nah yg ini aku bikin versi BL nya...

hahaha...


	2. Chapter 2

Preview :

" **Hei, kalian berdua! Siapa yang mennyuruh kalian mengintip? Cepat lanjutkan hukuman kalian!" parahnya, amarah Han seonsaengnim yang memuncak itu dilampiaskan pada kami yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.**

"Wah, Mark. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada murid seperti Renjun berada di kelas kita. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana kita bisa hidup bersama gadis brutalseperti itu," keluhku pada Mark saat jam istirahat.

"Biar bagaimanapun, dia satu-satunya saingan terberat di kelas. Tak ada yang berhasil menggeser namanya dari posisi pertama di setiap ujian. Kau harus berusaha keras jika ingin mengalahkannya. Mungkin jika ia tak lagi peringkat pertama, ia berubah tak lagi angkuh seperti itu."

"Kita lihat saja saat ujian mid semester nanti."

3 bulan kemudian.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dan mendapatipapan pengumuman penuh oleh segerombolan siswayang berkerumun. Ah, benar juga! Hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil mid semester minggu lalu. Aku mendekat untuk ikut melihat pengumuman. Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap perbincangan beberapa gadis yang sepertinya membicarakanku.

"Hei, lihat peringkat Renjun jatuh. Dia tak lagi peringkat pertama."

"Siapa orang jenius yang berhasil mengalahkannya?"

"Lee Jeno? Siapa dia?"

"Kurasa dia murid pindahan dari kelas 2-3 itu, sekelas dengan Renjun."

"Wah, hebat sekali dia! Murid baru sudah bisa mengalahkan Renjun."

"Kau benar. Tapi gara-gara dia juga peringkat kita jadi turun."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa bocah jenius itu."

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Apa maksudnya aku mengalahkan Renjun? Aku berjinjit mencoba melihat papan pengumuman itu dari tempatku berdiri. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat hasil yang tertulis di papan itu. Namaku terletak di urutan pertama. Tepat dibawahku tertera nama Renjun dengan selisih nilai yang sangat tipis.

"Hei, Jeno! Kau sungguh gila! Kau mengalahkan seorang Huang Renjun si peraih rekor peringkat satu paling banyak hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan! Hebat!" tiba-tiba Mark datang sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Itu bukan hal yang spesial. Wajar kan, jika ada orang lain menggeser peringkatnya."

"Tidak untuk Renjun. Kau sama saja dengan menghancurkan hidupnya."

"Terserah kau saja. Menurutku itu bukan hal yang harus dilebih-lebihkan."

"Hei, hei, lihat itu Renjun." Mark menunjuk seorang namja bergaya angkuh yang tak asing buatku. Semua orang memberinya jalan. Ia menatap papan pengumuman itu sebentar. Dapat kulihat orang-orang mulai berbisik menatapnya. Ia berbalik dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Apakah dia kesal dan marah sekarang?

"Renjun!" aku mencegatnya.

"Minggir!" lagi-lagi dia bersikap seperti itu. Mau tak mau aku minggir dari hadapannya.

"Oh, iya. Selamat ya, kau mendapat peringkat satu,"dia berkata kepadaku sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi.

"Wah, kurasa kau memang sudah membuatnya jatuh. Kau lihat ekspresinya tadi."

"Ekspresinya memang selalu seperti itu bukan?"

"Dia pasti menahan emosinya. Aku bertaruh dia pasti sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kau mengalahkannya. Kurasa dia tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan posisinya lagi," aku tak menghiraukan celoteh Mark dan memandangi punggung Renjun yang semakin menjauh.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membawaku menaiki tangga menuju rooftop sekolah. Aku hanya berpikir ingin mencari Renjun setelah dia membolos di jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tadi. Kini ucapan Mark maupun teman-teman yang lain terngiang di telingaku. Aku mulai percaya Renjun mungkin saja sedang depresi. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf. Aku tak mau ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Bau asap rokok! Siapa yang berani-beraninya merokok di lingkungan sekolah?" aku yang paling benci dengan asap rokok mulai terbatuk-batuk. Aku mulai mencari asal asap racun ini. Astaga! Ini gila! Akuterkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang sedang asyiknya menghisap puntung rokok itu.

"Renjun! Apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau merokok? Di lingkungan sekolah?"Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau kau laporkan? Laporkan saja!"

Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar tak kenal takut.

"Bisakahkau matikan itu? Kau bisa berada dalam masalah!"

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah suatu keuntungan buatmu jika aku mendapatkan hukuman."

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semuanya sesukamu? Kelakuanmu benar-benar buruk. Sia-sia saja jika kaumemiliki otak yang cerdas tapi sikapmu seperti ini!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menasehatiku? Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Apa kau, tertarik padaku?"

"Bukan itu! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu Renjun."

"Baiklah murid teladan, kali ini kuturuti perkataanmu. Lain kali kuperingatkan jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku. Ini, lakukan sesukamu dengan benda itu." Renjun memberikanku puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah itu dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku segeramematikan puntung rokok itu sebelum ada yang melihat. Sekarang, aku bingung dimana aku harus membuang puntung ini. Manikku menangkap tong sampah penuh yang berada di samping pintu rooftop. Kurasa jika aku membuangnya disana tidakakan ketahuan...

"Hei, Jeno! Kau darimana saja? Sekarang giliranmu membuang sampah. Jaemin, sang ketua kelas menghampiriku begitu aku tiba di kelas.

"Baiklah," aku mengambil kantong plastik berisi sampah yang ada di pojok kelas.

Aku berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung melewati koridor. Tempat pembuangan sampah berada di belakang sekolah, aku hanya tinggal melewati gudang saja.

"Nah, selesai," aku melempar kantong plastik itu ke dalam kontainer.

"Hmmm… sepertinya sampah di sini sudahharus di sortir ke TPA. Bau menyengatnya bisa mengganggu proses belajar."

Aku segera kembali ke kelas melewati halaman depan ketika tiba-tiba.

PRANG!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hayolohhh apaan itu yg PRANGGG...

penasaran ga ya...

iyaa ini pendekk maap yaa readernim...

kayanya sih nggak deh huhu :((

next chap nya secepatnya...


End file.
